La Canción del Recuerdo
by Blue Kawaii
Summary: Después de que Will y Lyra se sapararon, en El catalejo Lacado, una extraña mujer rapta a Lyra. Quitandole partes de sus recuerdos. Un angel visita a Will informandole lo ocurrido, y comunicndole que las brujas del mundo de Lyra han hecho una profesia..


La Materia Oscura IV  
  
por   
  
Blue Kawaii  
  
Cápitulo 1  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Y luego qué? - pregunto su daimonion con voz somnolienta -. ¿Qué es lo que debemos construir?  
  
- La república del cielo - respondió Lyra.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya hacía apenas dos años desde que Will y Lyra se separaron. Dos años en que no dejaron de pensar uno en el otro, dos años en que no se fijaron en nadie mas, dos largos años que pasaron lentamente ante la desesperacón de no poder estar el uno con el otro.  
  
Will al quesdarse poco tienpo con Mary Malone, regreso con su madre. El estado de esta no mejoraba, y Will no podía con ella solo, necesitaba ayuda. Asi que la buena de Mary, ofrecío su casa para que Will y su madre se quedaran en ahí. A Mary le faltaba compaía, aparte de conversar con alguien sobre sus experiencias en los otros mundos.  
  
Will Parry, un chico guapeton, cabello negro, cejas igualmente negras y ojos oscuros, después de su regreso de sus aventuras, asistió de nuevo a la escuela, al norte de Oxford. En ella hizo a dos amigos. Jeremy Hill y Grace Zwrefel.   
  
Jeremy Hill es simpatico y agradable con gran sentido del humor. Pero su mejor descripción se podia decir que era un pervertido. Cuando no le estaba viendo los calzones a sus compañeras, se escondia en los vestidores de chicas, solía invitar a Will a esconderse, pero desde luego Will nunca aceptaba. Era guapo y alto, cabello rubio oscuro, como el de Lyra, y ojos verdes-azulados.  
  
Grace era igualemte simpatica y lista, aunque no inteligente. Es la ironía hecha persona. No soporta los comentarios de Jeremy y en ocaciones le aburre Will, asi que no logra entender como puede ser amiga de los dos. Es muy torpe y poco agraciada, pero su mayor arma era su sonrisa. Era un poco mas alta que Will pero no mas que Jeremy, tenia cabello rojizo y ojos marrones.  
  
Lo que mas anelaba de Lyra, eran sus dulces besos, sus "te amo, Will", tomar su mano, y abrazarla, protegerla, daría lo que fuera por ver sus ojos una vez más. Y aunque Lyra le dijo que si tenían parejas diferentes, que no hiciera comparaciones y todo eso, él estaba tan enamorado de ella que se prometio serle fiel hasta el día en que el muera, ninguna chica se interpondria en su amor.   
  
Ahora con sus 15 años, esa era la vida de Will Parry, el chico, al que le quitaron su amor.  
  
ºº  
  
- Han pasado dos años y todavía no se que se refiere "hacer la república del cielo" - dijo con fastidio Pantalaimon.  
  
Lyra había aceptado la oferta de dame Hannah Relf, de irse a estudiar a un Internado hermano del St. Sophia, al note de Oxford.  
  
Ahí encontro muchas amigas, ya que era solo para mujeres. No podía escojer una mejor amiga, pero si a otra de las muchachas le preguntaran que quién era su mejor amiga, cualquiera contestaria: Lyra.  
  
Ya no tenía la gracia de una niña, ahora tenía la gracia de una señorita. Su cabello, rubio oscuro, siempre lo llevaba sueto o en media cola. Y con su bolsita entre los hombros, sonde guadaba el aletiómetro. Y sus ojos cada vez eran mas intensos, azules como el cielo. Pero aunque se había convertido en una señorita, se mantenía medio salveje, medio civilizada, como siempre. Simplemente así era Lyra, y nada la podía cambiar. Tal vez solo una cosa... Will.  
  
Solía explorar el Internado como lo hacía con Roger, pero ahora solamente estaba ella, bueno, y su daimonion. Su internado no se comparaba con su querido Colegio Jordan, no tenía tantos pasadizos, ni tampoco era igual de grande. Pero sentía que pertenecía a un lugar.  
  
Y como era previsto extrañaba a Will, lo amaba tanto, que... daria todo por estar el resto de su vida juanto a él. Sus maravillosas aventuras que comenzaron estando escondida en el Salón Reservado, solo eran un mero recuerdo, un recuerdo hermoso. Y como prometiío, visito el Jardín Botánico de su Oxford una vez cada año. Los dos veces que fue, tenía la sencación de que olía el calido aroma de Will, pero al reflexionar, su conclusión era que tan solo era la desesperación de tenerlo cerca. Sencillamente nunca le sería infiel, nunca habría ningun otro chico para ella, no le importaba el hecho de que estaría sola por el resto de su vida, y que nunca tubiera hijos.  
  
- Ya te lo dije, Pan - dijo Lyra - Acuerdate lo que una vez dijo Will, significaba estar en el mundo en que nos corresponde  
  
- Sigo pensando - reflexiono su daimonion - en que es algo mas...  
  
ºº  
  
- Hey, Will - dijo Jermy corriendo destras de él - ¿Vas a tu casa?  
  
- No - dijo con desdén  
  
- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Jeremy  
  
- Voy a...  
  
- ¿A...?  
  
- No te importa - le reprocho Will  
  
- No me digas, vas al Jardín Botánico - dijo una voz detrás de ellos  
  
- Grace - dijo Jeremy enojado - no te metas en nuestras conversaciones de hombre  
  
- Si, como digas - dijo Grace con disgusto - Vamos, Will, no me veas con cara de asombro. Incluso Jeremy sabía a donde te dirijías. Por si no te habías dado cuenta antes, nosotros somos tus amigos.  
  
- Bueno, bueno - dijo Will   
  
- ¿Podemos acompañarte, Will? - preguntó Jeremy esperanzado - No importa que el camino duere dos horas, nosotros...  
  
- No - lo interrumpio Will - es algo privado  
  
- ¿Tan privado que no nos lo puedes contar? - preguntó Grace  
  
- Si  
  
- Will ya es hora de que nos...   
  
- Dejalo, Grace - dijo Jeremy desepcionado, y jalandola asía otro camino - Bien, Will, nos vemos - se despidío  
  
- Adíos, Will - dijo Grace enojada  
  
- Adíos - dijo Will sin impotancia  
  
En ocaciones sus amigos solian ser algo metiches. ¿Cómo les podía explicar lo que había pasado hace dos años? No, no podía. Simpre evitaba contar cosas sobre su pasado, no hablaba mucho con ellos. Pero a fin de cuentas eran sus amigos.  
  
Así Will, emprendio viaje al Jardín Botánico, donde por tersera vez podría sentirse serca de Lyra. De vez en cuando, iba, algunas veces al año, no impotaba que en ese momento no se encontrara Lyra.  
  
- Jeremy, eres un... -dijo Grace enojada, pero no puedo teminar su frase, ya que Jeremy le tapo la voca  
  
- Callate - le ordenó - mira, escuchame - Grace solo asintio - Tanto como tu, a mi tambien me preocupa Will  
  
- Ya lo se - le reproch" Grace  
  
- Dejame terminar - dijo - así que lo mejor será seguirlo, y ver lo que hace ahí. Tal vez esta en problemas y no no lo quiere decir por temor a que lo ayudemos y nosotros nos involucremos, no se...  
  
- Si tienes razón - dijo pensativa - Oye, tambien podria ser... sobre esa muchacha Lyra... ya ves que siempre muermura su nombre, cuando cree que nadie lo ve, y simpre lo escribe en sus libros y cuadernos, además nunca nos a dicho quien es... - Jeremy solo asientio  
  
- Será mejor irnos ya, si queremos alcanzarlo - sujeto la mano de Grace - Rápido, vamos...  
  
ºº  
  
- Apresurate, Pan - dijo Lyra - ya casi es hora  
  
- no es cierto, falta como una hora... - se quejo su daimonion  
  
- No me importa, no quiero llegar tarde, el único día que Will y yo estamos juntos - suspiró Lyra  
  
- ...  
  
- ¿Acoso tú no quieres ver a Kirjava? - preguntó Lyra acosadoramente  
  
- ...  
  
- Mmmmm veo que no   
  
- Yo nunca dije eso - dijo Pan, mientras hechaba a correr, Lyra solo suspiró. Una pequeña sonrisa se veía en su labios.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada del Jardin Botánico, Lyra redujo su velocidad, el corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza, dentro de poco podría estar serca de Will, pero al mimo tiempo tan lejos... Entro, pero esperaba que se encontrara vacío, no era así. En el banquito donde siempre se sentaba Lyra, había una mujer. Una mujer con negras cabelleras, alta y sofisticada. Llevaba puesto un vestido casul muy elegante. Por alguna extraña razón, a Lyra se le hacía familir esa mujer. La mujer observaba unas flores que estaban serca de ella, lentamente su mirada se fijo en los ojos de Lyra. Lyra sintio un pequeño escalofrío en la espina dorsal, estaba a punto de salir del Jardin, pero la señora se levanto.  
  
- Hola - dijo simplemente   
  
- ... Hola - dijo Lyra en un susurro, Pan se enrrosco en sus piernas  
  
- Tu eres Lyra, Lyra Lenguadeplata, ¿no? - pregunto la señora dulcemente, algo en ella resultaba peculiar  
  
- ... - Lyra no tenía por qué hablar con esa persona - Si, supongo - contestó con desdén  
  
- Lyra, lyra, lyra - murmuro sin dirigirse a nadie en peculiar - ... solo a mi hermana se le ocurriria ese nombre tan peculiar - una sonrisa salie de la extraña mujer  
  
- ¿Quíen es su hermana? - pregunta asiosamente Lyra  
  
La mujer dudo por un momento, caminó en sirculos y se volvia varias a veces a la muchcha, Lyra.  
  
- Tu madre - fue su respuesta. Lyra no podía moverse. Fue por eso que le resultaba familiar esa mujer, se parecia mucho a su madre. Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente bonica como Marisa Coulter. Lyra estaba apunto de hecharse a correr pero no podía, algo la obligaba a estarse ahí.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere? - pregunto Lyra disgustada, no le gustaba nada esa mujer  
  
- Muy mal - le reprocho la mujer - se nota que mi hermanita y su... amante, no te enseñaron buenos modales. Recuerda que soy tu tía  
  
- Bueno, tía, ¿qué quiere? - volvío a preguntar Lyra  
  
- Buena pregunta, pero no es el momento para responderla, ya te daras cuenta más tarde - dijo la tía de Lyra  
  
- Me largo - respondío Lyra  
  
- No tan rápido... sobrina - por primera vez, Lyra noto que su tía no tenía daimonion.  
  
ºº  
  
Will estaba apresuradísimo, había llegado tarde, quince minutos después del medio día. Al fin cundo llega al Jardin Botánico, en el banco donde solía sentarse, se encontraba una mujer desnuda. Will estaba a punto de salir, pero se dio cuenta de que no era una mujer cualquiera, era una angel, una angel femenino. Era un angel que ya conocía, años atrás en sus aventuras cON Lyra. En el banquito del Jardin Botánico se encontraba en angel llamado o, mejor dicho, llamada Xaphania.  
  
- No.. no puede ser - murmuró Will  
  
- Hola, gusto de verte una vez mas, joven Will - respondío el angel  
  
- Pero... las ventanas... ¿No se suponía que estaban cerradas todas? ¿Cómo lograste pasar a mi mundo? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Lyra está bien? - pregunto exitado  
  
- Una pregunta a la ves, Will - dijo tranquilamente Xaphania - estoy aquí por que acaba de ocurrir algo muy grabe  
  
- ¿Lyra esta bien? - preguntó angustiado  
  
- Me temo que no sabría decirte - dijo el angel - veras - dijo tranquilizando a Will - cuando se separaron, tú y Lyra, rompiste la daga y dspués recogiste los fragmentos... pues bien, te falto recoger el más importante, la punta de la daga sútil - Will estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Xaphania lo interrumpio - Permiteme terminar, pues resulta que una mujer que vivía en tu mundo, encontro el fragmento que falta y lo utilizo para transportarse a los otros mil mundos que tenian en la palma de su mano. Bien, en el mundo de Lyra las brujas hicieron una predicción, predicción que desconosco, que te involucra a ti, Will, e igualmente a Lyra. No se que que tenga que ver esa mujer con Lyra, pero es mujer la llebo a Cittàgazze... pero nadie sabe lo que le ha hecho. Escucha, Will, para que la profesía se cumpla tendra que encontrar a Lyra una vez mas, y cuando la hayas encontrado, los dos deben de ir al mundo de Lyra y encontrarse con su destino, deben de buscar a las brujas para enterarse de esa profesía, y si es necesario deberan de desacerse de la extraña mujer, ¿entiendes? - Will todavía no se lo podía creer, estaba a punto de encontrarse con Lyra, pero al mismo tiempo estaba procupado por ella  
  
- Si, comprendo - dijo Will decidido - pero... ¿cómo llegaremos hasta ahí?  
  
- Simple - respondio Xaphania - del mismo modo en que llegue yo. Hay una ventana afuera, detrás del Jardín Botánico. Sera mejor que te prepares, tenemos que salir lo mas rápido posible.  
  
- Si, tranquila - dijo Will - podemos salir ahora mismo, solo tendre que llamar por telefono a mi madre y a Mary  
  
- Deacuerdo, pero no tardes, recuerda que Lyra esta en manos equivocadas  
  
En ese momento Will estaba dispuesto a llegar a la cabina de teléfono mas cercano, pero se encontro con unas personas que conocia muy bien, detrás de él. Jeremy y Grace se encontraban en la puerta del Jardín Botánico. Mirandolo como nunca lo habían hecho. Ellos estaban a punto de decir algo, pero Will los interrumpio.  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo estan aquí? - preguntó molesto Will - Grace estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Jeremy, le tapó la voca  
  
- Lo suficiente como para enterarno de varias cosas, cosas que no nos haz querido decir, a pesar de que somos tus amigos  
  
- Jeremy - le reprocho Grace - Will, solo venimos para asegurarnos de que no estabas en problemas, eso es todo, pero nos enteramos de cosas, bastantes raras...  
  
- Eschuchen - dijo Will apurado - todo es verdad, pero no es tiempo de explicaciones, debo de partir... - dijo mietras salía y se dirijia a la cabina telefónica de la esquina 


End file.
